1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of downhole electrical coupling in hydrocarbon producing wells. More specifically, the invention relates to an electrical connector mechanism that can be connected within a fluid environment, where the connector provides electrical contact for electrically operated devices such as submersible pump systems, “intelligent” completion systems, wellbore sensing systems and the like.
2. Background Art
Downhole electrical pumps used in wells to lift formation fluids to the surface are typically installed as an integrated and permanent part of the production tubing. In such systems, the wellbore tubing needs to be pulled out of the wellbore if the pump or any of its associated components needs to be repaired or maintained. FIG. 1 illustrates an industry standard method and device known in the art for a wellbore where a tubing deployed, electrically operated submersible pump system is installed therein for lifting well fluids to the surface (i.e., to the wellhead). Production of fluids to surface moves through a production tubing (2P) mounted above the outlet of the pump system. The pump system typically comprises an electrically operated centrifugal type pump (3), a pump intake (4) for entry of wellbore fluids into the pump (3), a motor protector/seal system (5) and a electric motor system (6). The pump system provided electrical power through an electrical cable (7) extended from the surface and coupled to the motor (6), wherein the electrical cable (7) is typically mounted on the exterior of the production tubing (2P) and extends to the well surface.
If the pump system shown in FIG. 1 fails or needs repair, the entire system including the production tubing (2P) needs to be retrieved to the surface. This can be difficult and expensive, as it will typically require a workover rig or similar lifting unit to retrieve the tubing (2P) from within the casing (1).
Thus, a need exists for a wellbore pump system and other electrically operated devices that can be retrieved and reinstalled without pulling the tubing and attached electrical device and which includes only minimum changes to existing electrically powered devices such as electrically powered wellbore pumps.